Recurring Characters in New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block
People * Gaz (Melissa Fahn): Appeared frequently throughout the second and third seasons, starting with Friendship Slay where she's questioned by Princess Morbucks. She was mostly seen in the background or during major events but she had no speaking roles whatsoever. She plays a more major part in Skoolkids where it's revealed that her presence in CN City was wrought when her main universe was destroyed by Nickelodeon (metaphor for cancelation), leaving her homeless. It's implied thereafter that those in the Invader Zim universe maintain close ties with the CN universe. She plays another big role in Standard Practices and it's possible she'll appear more often since Jhonen Vasquez allowed Strange to use her. * Skoolkids (Antionette Spolar, Danny Cooksey, Mo Collins and Adam Paul): Kids from the Invader Zim universe that were transported to CN City through unknown circumstances. They were ostracized by the community thanks to lies spread by the Titans, but thanks to Barry Grey, their names were cleared. The kids frequently spend time with the younger toons. * Phil (Frank Welker): A bearded man who occasionally visits the toons, usually to bother them. His mannerisms are similar to those expressed by Ernest from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Phil is a parody of the let's player DarksydePhil, whom's traits Phil shares in the show. In later episodes, Herb, Mark and George are shown to be living in Phil's house, implying that Phil moved away after the first season. It was confirmed that he did move in Too Old. * Jarrod (Khary Payton): An African American man who makes up a prominent running gag in the series, shouting that somebody (usually the toons) have messed with someone they shouldn't have ("You messed with the wrong ____ fool!"). In Mt. Joey, he's briefly seen, but his face is obscured by the hood of his sweat jacket and he's knocked off of Joey by Mandy, stating his signature line. His name is revealed in Hoop Mares where Amethyst chastises him after he makes a quote in regards to her poor skills at basketball. * Herb, Mark and George (Larry Miller, Phill LaMarr and Dave Wittenberg): Three males who live next door to the toons. The three show great disfavor towards not only the toons, but everyone around them, but according to Mark, they don't genuinely hate anyone, just each other and having to be around other people. It has been debated whether or not they're legitimately human or something more sinister. Their purposes seem to vary within each episode, but most of the time, they wind up indirectly helping the toons and they're even shown hanging around most of them (claiming that their means of communication is being rude, and that everyone knows it). The three are based on one-off characters that appeared in The Simpsons, and they have cameoed in other shows Strange worked on, most notably, (What is) Film. They were originally going to appear in Trick or Beat as aliens in disguise, but due to the episode getting scrapped, the idea was reworked. **Herb is a white male with light brown hair and wears a blue sweater with kakis. He's the most vocal out of the three and is usually the one who chastises those who try to talk to him. Vain and cynical, he usually calls everything and everyone asinine (even as a compliment). In spite of his angry demeanor, he usually spends time with the toons, whether it be mandatory, or if he just wants to kill time before he has something better to do. In spite of his hostile nature, he does have a soft spot for the younger toons and near the end of season 3 he has become less bitter. It's revealed in Skoolkids that he collects rare music albums. **Mark is an African American male who's bald, wears glasses, a red shirt with a white vest and grey kakis. He's similar to Herb, only difference is that Mark is prone to angry outbursts. He's usually the one who tries to justify certain issues, usually to prevent people from further bothering him. It's implied that he's the breadwinner of the house he, Herb and George live in. Whenever anyone needs someone to convey their anger, they often rely on Mark. A scar is present near the top of his neck, and it's implied that he got it during a riot he participated in. He works as a defense attorney. **George is a tan-skinned man who has black hair (also white on the sides) and wears a green shirt and dark brown kakis. He hardly speaks whenever he appears, and when he does, he unintentionally brings up the insecurities of the other two men and the toons, though starting with season 3, he talks more (whenever his voice actor doesn't voice other characters). He is frequently seen with Herb, likely due to George's silent nature. He works as a stay-at-home telemarketer. * Jacob (Dee Bradley Baker): An animation enthusiast who bullies those who go against his vision of a perfect animated cartoon. It was revealed that he wasn't a legitimate person, but an embodiment of the negative aspects of the animation fandom. He was defeated after the toons criticized what was well regarded by animation fans (such as Last of the Starmakers, which the toons called hentai fan service). He returns in "Too Old" and his personality has softened, but his arrogance remains unchanged. The toons defeat him again by convincing him to become a food reviewer. * Joey (Frank Welker): A morbidly obese, annoying man who lives a few blocks way from the toons. In spite of his grating behavior, he's often used by the toons for various tasks (i.e. as a torture mechanism when they try to get answers from someone). His only major appearance was in Mt. Joey, where he grows to the size of a mountain after an experiment goes awry. He's based on the YouTube food critic JoeysWorldTour. * Mickey McDouglastonchesterfield (Toby Huss): An elderly fast-food tycoon who runs a restaurant that's modeled after McDonalds. He attempted to brainwash people into visiting his restaurant and following his way of thinking, and he was nearly successful until his brother Alvin stopped him. The two decided to merge their restaurants together, and they both went on to brainwash the toons again. Mickey appears to resemble Fred Phelps, and his personality and anachronisms seem to be similar to his as well. Mickey was last seen in Mt. Joey, taking part in the hiking contest and attempting to trick Eddy into quitting. It was revealed in a later episode that the toons have forgiven him and Alvin for brainwashing them. * Alvin McDouglastonchesterfield (Jim Wise): Mickey's younger brother who runs a diner. While he appears to be friendlier than Mickey, he seems to have picked up some of Mickey's bad traits, which include only going to stop Mickey because he was taking away his customers and he and him brainwashing the toons towards the end of his only appearance. He appears to resemble the current pastor of the Westboro Baptist Church, Steve Drain and his personality reflects Drain's as well. He briefly appears in Mt. Joey, likely because Joey was near Alvin and Mickey's diner when he grew, but he doesn't take part in the hiking contest. He also appears in Closer to the Sun where he's playing on a slot machine in the casino. * Ivan Flint (Nick Bakay): An egomaniacal comic book writer who, according to Stacy, gets constant praise on his works even if they have clear problems. He constantly relies on shock value, killing off individuals and making them turn evil in order to create drama. It was revealed at the end of his sole episode that he was really the show's creator, Elliot Strange, in disguise as part of an elaborate April Fools joke. Ivan is loosely based on Ian Flynn, writer for the Archie Sonic comics. * Stacy Kilogo (Dave Wittenberg): A man (contrary to his name) who works as an artist for Ivan. He serves as the voice of reason when it comes to Ivan's plans, but he has proven to be just as crazy as Ivan, and has even tried to flandarize anyone he comes across. Like Ivan, Stacy was not a real person, but co-writer Brian Grispon helping Strange in the prank. Stacy is based on Tracy Yardley, an artist for the Archie Sonic comics. * Milt (Tara Strong): An innocent young boy who's frequently harmed, either to set up a plot point or for no reason. He's based on a one off character that appeared in an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, where he was Nergal Jr.'s first victim. A running gag throughout the series is that he's constructing his own friends (whether it be a snowman or something similar), which means that Milt could be socially awkward. Before he gets hurt, someone tries to talk to him (usually attempting to become his friend) and he mocks them (usually over their appearance) * Barry Grey (Wally Wingert): A former gym teacher who originally appeared in Hoop Mares as a referee and in Schoolgem A as an assistant gym teacher. In Skoolkids, he attempts to run for president and he indirectly defends the Skoolchildren from the townspeople. He is made into a senator due to him not being on time to participate in the campaign. * Gunther Wahl (Kevin McDonald): Barry's friend and secretary. Gunther seems to agree with everything Barry says, no matter how unethical. Gunther's name is a reference to a production company ran by Lee Gunther and Michael Wahl. * Taco: A normal taco that everyone seems to idolize. People only understand Taco when it's talking directly to them or vice versa. * Logan (Brian Cummings): A middle aged man who passes himself off as a teenager. Similar to characters like Jarrod and Milt, he's mostly used as a one-off joke. He debuted in Cool Cat Vs. The Kids where Dib claims that if Cool Cat wasn't legit, then Logan wouldn't be a legit teenager. He was supposed to be voiced by Dan Castellaneta, but Strange didn't want to spend too much money to get him to state one or two lines per episode. He instead went with Brian Cummings because he was cheaper and was already voicing Hollywood. * Sherman the Person (Dan Castellaneta): A morbidly deranged man who appears in Could This Be Considered a Sequel? where he kidnaps the kids and forces them to perform in a show, only to get stopped by Tak. It was revealed at the end of the episode that he was merely an actor who wanted to put on one last show before allowing the demolition crew to take down the old playhouse. * The Fred Barron (Robert Cait): A former co-worker of Herb, Mark and George who managed one of three companies that were discredited on a show they produced. He takes great interest in getting the name of his company shown at the end because he was the main creator of it. His full name is Fred Shapiro West and he gets his nickname from his previous acting career where he played rogue pilots. Fred is based on Fred Barron, the producer of Seinfeld's first season and his middle and last names are sourced from Howard West and George Shapiro who also produced Seinfeld. * Gilbert McHenry (Wyatt Cenac): The third producer of Herb, Mark and George's show. His name is a mix between Garry Gilbert and Doug McHenry. He prime motive for getting credited in the show is to help keep his career afloat due to "Tyler Perry overtaking the African American television market." Groups and Organizations * Heroes: * Villains: * K.A.R.A.A.J.: Short for "Kids All Rallied Against All Johnsons" is a club ran by the kids that was first introduced in "Everybody(?) Hates the Johnsons". They are united for their disfavor of the Johnsons and they frequently plot how to ruin their days. Their base of operations was originally in a homemade club house, but they have moved to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, likely because one of the Johnsons knows where their old base was. It's unknown who originally created the club. Meetings are usually headed by Jessica, Mandy or Eddy, meaning that either of them could've formed the club. In "My Own Personal Booby-Hatch", it's implied that the group has ties with the Kids Next Door. The name reportedly comes from the group's first meeting occurring in a garage. **The current members are Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Rolf, Billy, Mandy, Gaz, Zita, Jessica, Rob, Sara, Brian, Tak, Mary, Aki, The Letter M, Keef, Melvin, Gretchen, Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Johnny Bravo. * D.E.P.R.E.S.S.I.N.G: Short for "Destined to End Permanently Relentlessly Endearing Strikes Started by Idiotic No Gooders." was a short lived group and pseudo cult ran by Rodney to get back at KARAAJ. Rodney got his members by brainwashing them and luring them in with false promises. He was stopped by the kids and the group was re-worked into a squirrel burger restaurant, where Rodney is forced to work.